Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interfaces for providing a supply of pressurized gas to a recipient via the nasal passages. The present invention also generally relates to devices that also supply gas to the oral passages, for example, by incorporation into a broader full face mask.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of interfaces for supplying gases to a recipient. For example, the prior art includes a nasal mask that can be used for supplying gases to a recipient. The nasal mask includes a perimeter seal that seals across, down each cheek alongside the nose and along the surface of the upper lip. The entire enclosed space is pressurized and the recipient may inhale the pressurized gas from the enclosed space. An example is the Flexifit 405™ nasal mask sold by Fisher & Paykel Healthcare.
The prior art also includes a full face mask. The full face mask includes a perimeter seal that extends across the bridge of the nose downward along each cheek beside the nose to the jaw and along the jaw below the lower lip. The perimeter thereby encloses both the nose and mouth. The entire space within the mask frame is pressurized. The recipient may breathe the pressurized gas from the space through either the nose or mouth. An example is the Flexifit 431™ interface sold by Fisher & Paykel Healthcare.
The prior art includes an oral interface including an oral appliance that fits within the user's mouth. An example is the Fisher & Paykel Healthcare Oracle interface.
The prior art includes a nasal pillows interface in which headgear retains a soft plenum in the vicinity of the user's nose. A pair of flexible protrusions engage against the nares of the recipient. Typically, the protrusions are able to axially compress and have a lateral freedom of movement relative to the supporting cushion. An example is the ResMed Swift™ nasal pillows interface.
The prior art includes a nasal cannula interface. The nasal canal interface includes a plenum portion that rests against the upper lip of the user and a pair of prongs. Each prong extends into the nostril of the user. An example is the Nasal-Aire™ interface made by Innomed.
Interfaces such as these are frequently used for delivering pressurized gases to a person being treated for obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) or other sleep disorders. These users typically wear the interface in a home sleeping environment. Comfort and effective sealing even under conditions of patient movement are major considerations.